Lust For Blood
by Passionistay
Summary: This fanfic z abt naruto who z a vampire in luv wd Hinata. he prevents himself from turning her in2 1, but in d ends it cumes down 2 wat he feared, Hinata has nw bcum a vampire n regrets trusting him, n always z on her guard 4 her lil boy,'Nahito' plx RnR
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey Every1!" This is 'Passion'.**

**I am a new comer so support me plx as this is my 2nd fanfic**

**hope u enjoy!:)**

* * *

**'LUST FOR BLOOD'**

**PROLOGUE**

She could see him coming for her. His thirsty blood red eyes fixed on her.

She stepped back and struck the wall.

Her breath was out of order; she could hear her heart throbbing against her chest.

With his sharp, sparkling teeth he budged in closer.

Silence prevailed in the air.

Her legs shuddered in fright.

Her tinted grey eyes, colored in the shades of tremulous fear,

She fastened them strongly.

She could now feel his warm breath about her neck.

His hands placed on the wall, caging her inside.

She felt his sharp teeth sinking in her neck.

'Nooooooooo...!' her scream broke the silence before everything went black in front of her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you ppl liked it i'll be uploading d next chap in 2-3 days so plx wait for it.**

**Plx RnR and don't 4get 2 add ur suggestions **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry everyone that i'm late**

* * *

**'LUST FOR BLOOD'**

**CHAPTER # 1**

**"LET ME BITE YOU!"**

He gently picked up the infant and tenderly kissed him, who stared at him with his plush pearl eyes.

He looked at the pale and fragile Hinata who sat on the bed with her tinted grey eyes, carrying bags under them.

He walked towards her and placed the young one in her lap.

'He looks just like his mother, cute and innocent' he softly said as he sat beside her.

She humbly smiled at him.

'You should rest now Hinata, you look tired and weak' he said as he tenderly kissed her forehead. And put the baby back into the cot.

'Ummm… I…' she unlocked her lips to speak.

'Ssshhhhh!' He made the sound as he placed his finger on her rose-pink lips.

'You aren't supposed to speak' now he was putting up a blanket over her and lay beside her.

'You should just sleep now' he suggested and placed her forehead over his chest and gently stroked her soft lavender hair.

She slowly lids her eyes, feeling secure in his embrace.

'I love you…..' she heard a faint whisper before she drifted away to dreamland.

* * *

'Aaaaaahhhhhh!' she screamed in pain.

'What's going on?' he inquired in worry.

'Well….. She's….., She's in a little critical condition. The pressure of blood in her body seemed to be very low. The doctor paused and glanced at his worrisome face, ' I am not sure if we can save her'

He felt as if someone had taken the breath out of him.

'What?...' he said in a trembling voice.

She screamed and moaned in misery in front of him and all he could do was staring at her, helplessly.

'Oh no! The injection is emptied'

"I must hurry to get it, you just stay here and don't leave her alone' said the doctor as she rushed out of the door.

She was still screaming and crying for help.

Her heart beat was slowly fading; she turned pastel white and could barely breathe now.

His fingers embraced her soft, pale, motionless hand.

He looked at her with misty eyes.

She smiled at him, knowing she'd die soon.

But something unexpected happen.

She felt fangs sinking in her neck.

Her eyes knobbed out with shock.

He stepped away from her.

Fresh, thick, red blood leaked from the two holes slice opened in her neck, and slipped down n the neckline of her white blouse.

She looked at him, unbelievably.

His baby blue eyes were dejected, silently apologizing to her.

'I brought the injection' the doctor exclaimed as she dashed in the room.

'You won't be needing that thing anymore' He said in a frail voice pointing towards the injection.

'Huh?' she couldn't understand his words.

'Oh my gosh!' she cried as she saw blood sweeping down Hinata's neck.

'How did this happen?' she looked shock.

'I'd be waiting outside' he said as he walked out of the I.C.U.

Her tinted grey eyes followed him to the door as he walked out to the corridor and faded away behind the throng of people.

* * *

**Oooookkkkk people!**

**So did u like this chap?**

**Plx RnR!**


	3. Author's Note

Dearmost Readers! I'm sorry to inform you that I'll be taking a break

On my story mainly because of the time. Its hard for me to keep up writing

Two stories at a time . specially when the plot is not complete.

I hope you guys are not mad at me for this. I promise that I'll start writing

As soon as I'm done with "let me save you from the dark"

PLOT:

After Naruto bites Hinata, she's afraid of being with him, thinking he'll

Eat her up or something. She feels betrayed and hurt. Though Naruto explains to her that it was only to save her life but she doesn't believe him saying that he only wanted to satisfy his lust for blood.

She doesn't let him touch 'Nahito'. She fears he will harm him too though

Nahito is semi vampire still Hinata thinks she should keep his boy away from any such things.

First I want you guys to tell me a suitable name for the boy cause I think Nahito is not good.

Secondly do you think Nahito should grow up or should the story end when he's still young and should it be a tragic end or a happy one.

And what should there be more in the story to make it better.

I'll wait for your suggestions hopefully you'll all let me in on your thoughts and comments.

Thanks a lot everyone.

Take care, bye

Ps$!0n~


End file.
